He was her man, and She was his goddess
by The Introvert Scene
Summary: Alternating Peeta and Katniss Pov. In Peeta's fantasy, Katniss is tired of being the strong one. Very M, if you know what I mean. Re-updated.
1. Chapter 1

He was her man, and she was his goddess

Peeta:

I can't help but think of her as I work in her yard this afternoon. The way her silver doe eyes would light up when she saw me, how I could make her giggle, her laughter that sounded like church bells. How one day, I want to make her my wife. I grinned. Katniss Mellark had such a nice ring to it. I glanced at her through her kitchen window, intending it to be brief. Before I couldn't stop staring.

She was standing over the sink, her green cotton sundress revealed tanned shoulders, her hair was in waves and flowing down her back, the cherry red lips I loved to kiss were poised in a light smile. Her sundress was thin and obviously the air conditioning was on, so I could clearly see her breasts. I could feel myself getting hard at the sight of her. I blushed a little and turned away before she could notice what an effect on me she has.

I love her so damn much. I want her in every way. Want to make her happy, bake for her, make her laugh. I want her love; want her writhing underneath me, on her back, whimpering my name in pleasure...

I walk back to my house, trying to do the time tables, something, anything to get my obvious boner to go away before Katniss came over for dinner.

Finally, I decide to just take a shower and take care of myself before this angel came to me for supper. Well, it was nice that she depends on me for something's. I get the shower going and after I wash the dirt from my body, I let my imagination run free. I slip into one of my wilder fantasies and grip my hardness tight. At first I feel guilty about imagining what I want to do with girl of my dreams but that's just it- she's the girl of my dreams. In my dreams, we've made love thousands of times. And well, I am a teenage guy.

I imagine her in her bra and panties. It's sunset and she's getting ready for bed. She starts to pull off her black lace bra, before I walk through the door. She whirls around at the sound of my loud footfalls, and glares at me. I smile cheekily and say "why don't I help you with that, sweetheart."

She's stunned when I move to kiss her. I wrap my arms around her slim waist and smile down at her gently before I let my lips brush hers. She pulls away, smiles and then reaches around to pull the bra from her body. I am gapping, as usual, at the sight of her beautiful form. Her breasts are round and perky, the nipples a dusky rose. I move my hands to grip her firm ass, the perfect size from our now regular diet. She squeals as I lean down to whisper in her ear, "This," I squeeze again for emphasis, "is one of your best physical features."

"Oh yeah, and what is my best feature?" she teases.

"The way you love so fiercely." I say and give her a smoldering kiss before she can protest.

I feel her start to tug at my shirt and I pull away for a split second to unbutton it. She sighs at the sudden loss of contact.

I feel powerful; I am almost fully dressed while Katniss is naked (and glorious) save for her lilac panties. I bring her to sit on the bed. I kiss her petal lips, down her neck, lave my tongue over her collar bone and she lets squeaks of pleasure escape her. I move my lips to kiss over her beautiful breasts. I suck one into my mouth, and reach my hand around to lightly pinch and tease the other as she cries out beneath me. "Peeta, Peeta- I want, ughh, I just ugh- I" she moans out. Does she realize how sexy she is?

I stopped my assault "what do you want, baby? I'll give it to you." I cooed softly.

"I, well I, um..." she trailed off, blushing bright red.

"You want...?" I said, puzzled.

"I want you to...tie me up. I mean I know you'll still be gentle, and oh..." she squeaked out, hiding her face from embarrassment.

I am dumbfounded, stunned, and completely, 100% aroused. Having complete control of pleasuring my Katniss? Hell yeah.

"Are you sure?" I said, worried about having an episode.

"Mmhmm. I trust you with my life Peeta. I know you won't hurt me…And I've always wanted to dominated by you, Peeta." she whispers seductively.

I don't need to hear anymore. I forcefully press my lips to hers in a smoldering kiss and shamelessly grind my straining erection against her sensitive pussy. I have so many ideas. I know just how my gift with words will pleasure her.

"Wait here, Katniss." I practically jump out of bed and sprint to my art studio, where I keep my handcuffs, just in-case I have a particularly bad episode. Katniss keeps the key in her bedside table.

I return to her, and am awed by the sight of her raven locks, full breasts, and hazy eyes. I kiss her softly, and say "Katniss, if you want me to stop, I'll stop. I will not hurt you, but if you're uncomfortable, say... Say... Cheese buns!"

She nods, giggles, and I go complete rigid again at the sound.

"Lay on the bed, babe. And be quiet -just enjoy." I say and she complies. I clip one of her wrists in the cuff and then slide the other half through the metal rod of the headboard before clipping the other wrist in. My manhood throbs at her beauty and vulnerability, and my heart swells with pride that I have caught the girl on fire. And fire was just the beginning.

I kiss her face, her high cheekbones, the corners of her eyes, her pretty red mouth. I kiss every inch of her skin as she pants and moans beneath me. I bend down to kiss each of her nipples and playfully nip at her heaving chest and rub her through her panties. My confidence hits an all time high when I realize how wet she is.

"I love that you're already wet for me." Kiss.

I lean in to whisper in her ear, "Katniss your breasts are heaven." she sighs, longingly.

Kiss. "You're so soft Katniss." she moans. Kiss.

I rub her through her panties again before ripping them off her gorgeous body.

"God Katniss. Your pussy is so beautiful and wet. Doll, I'm going to fuck you 'til you scream." I whisper, knowing how much she loves dirty talk.

She starts to whine and moan, pulling me closer to her with her long, toned legs.

"Ah ah, I'm in control here, baby girl."

With that said, I begin to kiss her lips again before working down her body. She whines in protest as I push up to shuck my pants, and pull my boxers off. I see her eyes roll back at the sight of my throbbing manhood. I rub my manhood against her very warm, very wet opening.

"I can't wait to be inside you, beautiful. But first I want to watch you enjoy this."

I softly nip and kiss her inner thighs, then rub her lower back and ass. I wrap my hands around her hips to shift her forward. I open my lips around her pussy and lick her in long lines and softly suck her folds into my mouth. I hum against her clit and she begins to sigh. I shove my tongue into her hot opening and alternate between tapping and rubbing her clit.

"Ohhh Peeta, god, yes, god." she moans out. Impossibly, my hard shaft gets even harder.

"You're so sexy when you let yourself be like this," I groan into her hot skin.

I switch it up, licking her clit, and tease her opening with my pointer. Suddenly shy, she tries to clench her legs together. Am I going to allow that? Absolutely not.

I force her legs apart before thrusting a finger deep into her warmth. She moans and groans. I thrust a second finger in and she is screaming and panting like crazy.

"Say my name, Katniss. Or this," I thrust in my fingers for emphasis, "stops."

She shakes her head, mouth open, shocked by pleasure.

"Katniss, say my name." I thrust in a third finger. "Now."

"PEETA!" she screams out, clenching her tight walls around my fingers as waves of wetness seep out of her.

She pants heavily from her climax, and I smile at my handiwork. "Katniss, I need you now. Can I be in you now?"

She nods and smiles as I pull a condom out of the bedside table and roll it on.

I first kiss her petal lips before I seamlessly slip into her. Gasps of pleasure escape her and its pure. Fucking. Bliss. My god, she is tight and I have to work hard NOT to come right then and there. I bury my dick deep into her warmth and her heat covers me. My manhood throbs and she gasps and I begin to thrust deep inside her. I wrap my arms around her slim waist and kiss her nipples as I begin to thrust harder and deeper into her.

"Holy, ugh, ugh, UGH, Peeta, faster, please, Peeta, Peet, ugh, fuck, Peeta." she groans out and I feel like the luckiest guy in the world, bringing the woman I love to ecstasy.

We go at it for half an hour before I can't take it anymore. I thrust as hard as I can and rub her clit as she screams and writhes beneath me. "Come for me, baby. Let go, fall apart. Come for me." My fingers find a good rhythm and she falls apart, screaming my name and milking me hard.

I go wild, thrusting into her forcefully, almost roughly, a few more times before I find my release. I groan out and it's the best feeling in the entire fucking world. Making her mine, filling her, and loving her in every way.

Still in her, I fish around in the bedside drawer for the key, and unlock her wrists. She wraps her now free arms around my back I begin to pull out. Buy before I can completely pull out, she wraps her legs around my waist to stop me.

"Stay." Just stay." She whispers, eyes shining. I can't resist her doe eyes. And I sink back into her before I lean down and whisper in her ear, "I love you."

She holds my gaze, and responds "I love you."

And I come hard enough to see stars. I open my eyes. Still in the shower, now lukewarm from my long fantasy. Still alone. Yes I have had sex with other girls, while I was miserable over Katniss's rejection. I still feel guilty about it, but I see it as a great learning experience, for how I can pleasure Katniss

She will be here in a few hours time. Maybe tonight, I can love her for real.

Notes:

*Peeta and Katniss are 19.

*Peeta isn't a virgin, Katniss is.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss:

I sit in the kitchen of my home and stare out the window at the lush primrose garden Peeta had planted last spring. It's June now, lazy and hot and absolutely luxurious. I walk from my seat to get a glass of water and relish the peace and the cool liquid running down my throat. One of the straps of my green sundress falls down my shoulder, and I think again about how ridiculous I must look. But I wear it to honor Cinna, and I KNOW Peeta loves me in beautiful garments, though he would never admit it.

Suddenly, I can't get the image of what I imagine to be the truly perfect girl out of my head. I feel like he deserves a perfect little blonde housewife. Someone to cook and clean for him, kiss him when he comes home, ohh and ahh at the bouquet of flowers he thoughtfully picked for her, oblivious to what was a weed and what wasn't. I know Peeta loves me for me. I know that. But it's a natural feeling of inadequacy in the wake of all his perfection.

Peeta is completely unaware of how the girls in town sigh over him. He's every girls dream-charming, funny, kind as all get out, and completely gorgeous. And there's something so intriguing about his physicality, how a man of 6 feet, who is also 200 pounds of pure wiry muscle can concentrate on frosting cakes so delicately, or smile so gently after plucking a dandelion for a girl he has loved for the past twelve years.

Distracted, I glance out the window and am rewarded with the sight of Peeta sans shirt. His golden locks that sparkle, his rugged, manly jaw line, the bulging muscles of his upper arms- so strong and safe-, his hard abs that I love to trace and the clearly defined hip bones that dip into his cargo shorts- only one of the many weaknesses I have for him.

Even his scars were so sexy to me. They showed his love; how he fought for me and was ready to lay down his life for me. My stomach tightened at the thought of his kisses, his full lips pressing against mine, the way his eyes would light up when he saw me, and then darken when I let him grip my hips or waist. But we haven't pushed past lovely little kisses. I figured he wasn't ready yet, but then I quickly realized that it was on deference to ME... I was so lucky that this compassionate man loved me. But I want more. I just hope he will feel the same way. Maybe after I go over for dinner, I'll tell him.

Dinner is uneventful but pleasant. Peeta cooked us a summer risotto chock full with fresh vegetables, grilled some salmon I caught, and prepared a black forest chocolate cake for dessert.

I try to work up the courage all evening to tell him how I feel, but can never quite seem to find the right moment. He insists that I sit in the living room as he cleans the dishes. He comes back with two cups of steaming spiced tea, and the handle of a honey jar balanced on his pinkie finger.

We sit in companionable silence until I drain my cup. I reluctantly stand to go, and Peeta stands and pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks for coming, Katniss. I had a nice time." He says sweetly.

Suddenly, I don't want to go.

"Can I stay tonight?" I whisper.

His eyes fill with remorse. "Always, Katniss. You are always welcome here. I'm sorry if I've done anything to make you think differently."

Chivalrously, he dips one hand under my knees and the other across my lower back, and hoists me up the stairs to his tidy bedroom. My eyes prick with tears at the sight of his shoes, so neatly lined up against the north wall.

He sets me on the bed.

"lift up, Katniss." I comply, and he gently undresses me with tenderness and adoration, no malicious intent, with only the intense desire to care for me. He slips one of his t shirts onto my thin frame and I can't help but sigh as he rubs soothing circles into my back. On him, the shirt defines his strong chest and arms, but on me, it morphs into a short nightgown, covering me up to mid thigh.

He turns the bed down and slides me in it gently, pulling the covers up to my chin.

I admire his muscles as he strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed. He pulls me into a hug, tucks his legs in with mine; my back against his front. I snuggle into his warm chest and relish how his hard body cocoons mine. He makes me feel so safe. And dare I say, well, like a teenage girl who just wants to cuddle with her boyfriend. He presses a kiss to my neck and tells me what I need to hear. "I love you, baby."

I can't say it back. Peeta deserves to hear it, but I just stare out at the window, mute and paralyzed. He doesn't seem to mind and just presses me closer as he starts to snooze.

I can't pull the image of what Peeta deserves out of my mind. The perfect housewife; blonde and easy with her affections.

Frustrated and unable to sleep, I finally decide he has to know what is in my heart.

I shake Peeta awake, and his eyes snap open, ready to defend me from any attacker, real or imaginary.

Satisfied that nothing is outwardly amiss, he turns to meet my worried eyes.

"What's the matter, baby? You can tell me. Nightmare?" he asks.

I shake my head. And burst into tears.

He quickly pulls me into his lap."Oh god, Katniss, baby, no, please don't cry. Please don't cry. Hey, hey now. I'm right here with you. I've got you wrapped up tight. Nothing will hurt you. Please don't cry." He coos, all the while rocking me in his steady arms.

"Please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it. Please." He pleads.

"I just, I", I manage to choke out.

I try again. "I just… I love you so much and you- you didn't know. How much, I. I love you, Peeta Mellark. Please never leave me." I blubber out.

He laughs in acute relief before kissing me tenderly and smiling as he does so.

"Is that all? Well, I'm glad we have a similar problem." He says, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Huh?" I say.

He shrugs and replies simply: "Well, I don't think you know how much I love you, Katniss Everdeen." He teases.

He looks into my eyes again, deadly serious. "And I will never leave you."

And as he can read my mind, he continues "You're all I need. You're the only thing I've ever wanted out of life, and I'll be damned if I let you go now."

My heart surges with joy and I lean down to kiss his smiling mouth. He lays me back down and tucks me up around him. Light fingers stroke my hair until I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

I awaken the next morning swathed in dewy sunlight, and to my great delight, still wrapped up in Peeta's arms. I feel content, but something more. I can't place the feeling at first, but then I realize. Peeta feels like home. I smile at the thought. Home. I haven't felt this at peace in years, since before my father died. It feels so natural to be with him.

He tugs me closer and I freeze. I can't figure out why, at first. But then I realize, Peeta has an erection, and it's flush against me. I gasp quietly at his length and size. Peeta's not a small man, and it becomes even more apparent when he pulls me even closer that he is larger than I expected. I should feel embarrassed at his want, but I can't help but feel pride that I did this to him, that he is hard because of _me_. He wants _me_.

I turn to face him, so his erection now presses into my belly. I watch him open his eyes, a dopey smile appearing on his face when he sees me. The smile drops however, when he notices his morning hard on. He shifts away, mumbling an apology and something about damn morning wood. He shifts out of bed, but I stop him. I pull him back to bed and kiss his sleepy mouth.

"Katniss, I really need to go take care of this…" He says.

I decide to be bold, and respond with, "Why don't I help you with that, Mr. Mellark."

Peeta:

Holy crap. Did this gorgeous woman just offer to take care of my erection for me?

"Katniss-" she cuts me off with a kiss and pushes my chest down with her little hands. She straddles me with those long legs of hers so I lay flat on the bed.

Damn, I am so turned on right now. Nobody can deny that Katniss has killer confidence- that's one of the things I love best about her.

She presses kisses to my shoulders and chest and begins to work down my torso. She traces my abs and kisses each one.

Then she trails open mouth kisses along my hip bones before she pulls off my boxers. I am literary burning up, and I grow even harder under her scrutiny.

She stares, open mouthed, at my straining erection. Suddenly shy, she says, "I don't think I can handle you, Peeta."

To distract her, I reach up to tug at the t-shirt covering her body. I can't believe this is happening. I'm about the see the woman I have loved for twelve years naked.

She's…She's a vision. The early morning light illuminates her olive skin that stretches out over devilish, womanly curves, full breasts, a teeny tiny waist, flat belly, and her lush pussy looks like a tightly folded flower. I almost have to wipe the drool from my mouth.

Katniss shrinks back behind the dark curtain of her raven locks, looking worried. "Is everything…alright?" She bites her lip and I almost come right then.

"Of course, Katniss. You're so beautiful. You're like a goddess." I lean up to kiss her pretty red mouth, and she sighs in relief.

I see her eyes light up again with confidence. She pushes me down once again and takes hold of my throbbing cock. She gives it an experimental squeeze and pumps her hands up and down my length, running her finger over the head. She's unbelievably good at this. If she weren't so pure I'd assume that she's done this many times before.

I grip the sheets beneath me and start to moan uncontrollably. I feel a familiar tightening in my stomach. And then she takes me into her mouth. I grip her hair as she begins to bob up and down my length. _Oh…God…_

And then I let go, shudders of pleasure rock my body, and I release my seed into her mouth. Amazingly, she swallows and leans to kiss me.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry- I didn't want to come like that." I cover my eyes in embarrassment.

"Its ok, Peeta. I liked doing that for you." She blushes.

"Well, now I think I should return the favor…"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

I feel the lust ripple through my body. I grab her hips and flip her over so I am on top, and I feel my arousal begin to grow again. I look her square in the eye. "Baby… let me show you how I love you. Can I do that? I guess what I'm asking is this: Do you wanna make love with me?"

"I want to do everything with you." Katniss replies, a burning glow in her beautiful eyes.

"Are you sure?" I question.

"Absolutely. Take me, Peeta. I'm yours, body and soul."

My heart feels as if its breaking, crushed by the weight of pure joy. She gives me an exasperated glance and rubs her legs together.

As much as I want to just push her up against a wall, or bend her over on all fours, and fuck her until she can't remember anything but my name, I decide that I need to be gentle the first time.

I lean down and breath against her ear, my voice dropping with lust "Have you ever been fucked, Katniss?" She shakes her head no, with wide eyes, and shivers run down her body at my bold words. I am completely relieved. I didn't think she was easy, I just needed to know if I am her first. It's a primal thing.

"I want to _fuck_ you so badly, but not our first time." I say, noticing a slight scowl on her face.

"But why? Don't you want me like that?" She asks, slightly put out.

"Of Course baby. OF COURSE I want you like that… You still don't get it. The effect you have on me. I want you every minute of every hour. I get to love your mind all day, but I dream about loving your body all night. Do you feel this?," I rub my hard cock against her clit. She gasps out in chocked breaths and I groan against her hot skin, "This is how much I want you. But I want to make you happy, and I'm going to hold back until you're comfortable with… a little roughness, if any. Its up to you completely." I say, meaning every word.

Where is this dominating persona coming from? I guess ever since Katniss and I made our relationship official, I have been preoccupied with not letting her go. I have a theory that Katniss will like being more submissive in bed, because it is the one place she can truly let go and not have to constantly care for other people.

"What if… I want a little roughness." She responds.

I sigh shakily. What have I gotten my hands on here? What did I do to deserve this magnificent, beautiful, intelligent, sexy, lovely girl that is in my bed right now?

"Well then… You might be in for a very long day. " I reply.

I reach into the bedside table for a condom and roll it on.

She squeals as I pull her into my lap and wrap my arms around her.

Katniss:

He kisses me very serious and slow , and he wraps his arms around my body- a protective cage of love and strength I claim as mine. My amazing boy with the bread, my Peeta.

He is smiling so wide as we kiss that I'm afraid he might implode from sheer happiness. I feel his erection growing as his tongue plunders my mouth. His cock is huge, and a little intimidating, maybe 7 1/2" long. How the hell is that going to fit into me? To distract myself, I admire the rest of him. I can't believe his body. Its chiseled and wiry, healthy and secure. Sweet and strong and manly. And he's all mine.

Speaking of- I'm shocked at Peeta's display of dominance, but I find that it really, really turns me on. He's always so incredibly accommodating, that I was beginning to wonder if he wanted me, in that way, at all. I'm secretly into this version of Peeta- of this man who knows exactly what he wants and isn't afraid to ask. But at the same time, he is very considerate of my comfort and needs. Its so classically Peeta. I can't help but beam at my good fortune. Peeta is perfection.

I smile lightly as he moves his lips down my neck and he sucks lightly. I squeak out little, embarrassing noises, but Peeta just looks at me with wonder and awe. He then moves lower, cupping my breasts in his large, calloused palms. He thumbs over them until they pebble. He kisses my nipples, then reaches up to pinch one. I hiss at the pleasurable sensation and feel the wetness grow between my legs. I rub them together to try and relieve some of suddenly unbearable tension.

I stare up at him in wonder. He's so great- in and out of bed. Where did he learn to do these amazing things?

He kisses down my stomach to my most intimate area. He kisses my hips and suddenly his mouth and hands are there.

"Fuck, Katniss. You're so wet for me…" He groans out in awe.

I only moan in response.

Peeta:

Hot damn. The girl underneath the cold exterior is a naughty angel- sweet, and sexy as hell. I rub my palm over her sensitive flesh and part her dripping pussy with my fingers, fold by fold. I find her clit and tap it, while admiring her delicate body. I smile in triumph when she starts to breath really fast. The moans coming from her mouth make me so hard. I rub the tip of my cock against her warm opening and she begins to whimper at the contact. My fingers increase in speed and she starts convulsing.

Bingo. I thrust into her in one swift motion, hoping that, by making her orgasm, she will be in as little pain as possible for the first time my cock enters her beautiful, tight pussy.

Its pure heaven, being inside of her. I know I'm not gonna last long, but I have to make her come with my cock before I release.

Katniss:

I am so high in the clouds from what Peeta is doing with his big hands. Its bliss and then… I feel a sharp pain in between my legs and suddenly he's there- stretching and warm. I feel filled to the brim, and its thrilling, to stretch around him- my man- while he makes love to me. It hurts a little, but it pales in comparison to the pleasure of having him claim me as his.

"Mmm…katniss… so tight… too good." He says, in a daze.

His eyes are brimming with lust and affection. He drives smoothly in and out of me while I pant and moan underneath him.

"Do you like that, baby? My cock in your tight pussy? Tell. Me." He demands.

I whimper in response- a pitiful answer in his eyes. He starts to pull away.

"oh Peeta, I love it. Your so…" I trail off in embaresment.

"so what, Katniss?" he asks, smirking.

"So big!" I mange to say. "Fuck, Peeta, just fuck me!"

He obliges, slamming into me at a breakneck speed. "That was good, baby, but let me show you how its done."

He brings his hand to my clit and starts to pinch, roll, and flick it while whispering in my ear, "You are the most gorgeous woman I know." Flick. I shiver.

"Mmm, I love fucking your tight little pussy." Hard thrust. I smile and kiss him.

"I love you in my bed… under me…" pinch. I moan, his words bringing me so close to paradise.

He looks me in the eyes and down my body, staring at us connected as he continues to fuck me mercilessly. My eyes roll back in my head."You look so unbelievably hot right. I might just have to tie you up and keep you here, naked, and fuck you whenever I damn well please." He kisses me sweetly.

Oh god. This man and his words are going to be the end of me. I whimper at his sexy as hell fantasy. I want that too.

"I am in charge of your pleasure. You. Are. Mine." I can't take it anymore, I come, screaming Peeta's name. I am so high and I never want to come down. I feel like jelly and just smile uncontrollably up at my man.

Peeta thrusts again and releases, falling on top of me. He is kissing me everywhere and murmuring gentle "I love you's", blue eyes brimming with affection. I start to tear up over how much I love him.

He sees my tears and immediately pulls out. He scoops me up into his strong arms and murmurs :

"Katniss, are you ok? Was I too rough with you? Oh god, I'm so sorry, honey. I was just so in the moment and-"

I see the self loathing fill his eyes. He has mistaken my tears as ones of hurt. I can only think to kiss him, and pour all my happiness into the kiss, and make him understand that I was crying because he had loved me so well.

He pulls away, confused.

I stare right into his eyes and say "I love everything about us. Especially what we just did."

He smiles, relieved and happy. He says

"Good, because I can't wait to love you like that again."


End file.
